


Snark for oven

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville, Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Oneshot, Teenage Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: He and Jessica might be friends with benefits but they do care for each other. Whatever comes their way they can handle.
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Snark for oven

Kon loved living in Miami, almost as much as he liked living in Metropolis. Metropolis was simply home but Miami was home too. Lex was his family and the towers were home. Metropolis was his city but at the end of the day Kon had plenty of people in Metropolis that he was really not in the mood to see.

His relationships were never up for debate but that never stopped the Planet or Lois now did they? Man if Lex could behave why couldn’t Lois? But that was a can of worms that Kon refused to reopen. He was Superboy for now and he went where he wanted to. Clark was in Metropolis so Kon could roam.

Funny enough that was one the few things Lex and Clark could agree on. Kon roaming and seeing the world. Kon going to an actual school like everyone else. He would have never seen that one coming.

He relaxed on his bed with a smile on his face, he liked Miami, good sun and it was so warm. The feel of the city was different. He was used to the brightness of Metropolis but Miami was just something different.

He had thought Gotham was gloomy and dark (he would never tell the Bats that but come on) but compared to Miami everything felt so dim and gloomy. It was amazing what a little relocation could do. No wonder everyone kept telling him he needed to get out more beyond League stuff.

He guessed this was what Bart was talking about too. Kon slipped his communicator from under his pillow and checked it. Still nothing and thank goodness for that. No news was really good news. He had asked for three days off and he would like to actually get that too.

The bedroom door smacked open and Kon got an eyeful of tanned skin, dark hair before the female figure rolled onto his bed. He laughed when she cuddled up to him with a loud sigh. “Welcome back.” He kissed her soft hair before he stroked his hand down her naked back.

“I have some good news and some bad news.” Jessica’s voice was muffled as she snuggled into his chest. “I’ll give you the good news and then we can freak over the ridiculous news.”

“Damn.” Kon laughed before he could help himself. “We just can’t catch a break huh?” He gently rubbed her back before he continued. “Out with it whatever it is. We got this Jess.”

“Hm.” She murmured before she rolled off him. She blinked at his ceiling before she sighed. “So like, the first news. The good news is that I’m going to make Lex Luthor ridiculously happy.”

“Come on.” Kon laughed. This had been going on for so long and he still loved it. “Lex likes you so that isn’t hard. Your family might be scared.” Rightfully so. “But Lex wouldn’t do anything to you.” Providing she didn’t harm Kon in any way.”

“Yeah.” Her tone was so dry that he had to laugh. “Anyway, your Dad is going to be over the moon about this.” Her voice went small. “I hope because….” She turned back to him and her serious gaze made Kon swallow. “I’m pregnant.”

“Ah.” His mind reeled before he gave a low hiss. “This is that time isn’t it. That time I came back from that mission-“ The decontamination chamber had been wonky. Fixing it had not done much good for anyone so they had used what they had. Tim had been so pissed at the machine he had kicked it. Kon had cleaned up and shipped out. “That time I came back and didn’t pull out?”

“We’re both at fault here.” Jessica sighed. “Lex told me that you’re a hybrid but the chances were just low. They were never at a negative. We should have known better.”

“I can have kids.” Kon swallowed as his eyes dipped to her stomach. “Fuck… Jess!” He whooped before he rolled across the bed to bundle her to him. “We’re gonna have a kid!”

“Not bad news then.” She laughed as he squeezed her. “Thank goodness. I was happy when I found out too because oh my goodness!” She laughed. “After this train wreck of a year finally something good!”

“I can’t wait to tell Lex!” Kon sat up as he stroked her hair. “I’m going to have to tell Kal eventually too… shit the Titans!” He met her amused eyes and whispered. “I’m going to be a Dad!”

“A damn amazing one too!” Jessica whispered as she cupped his chin. “But since you have money and I have money… this means you don’t have to take time off from-“ Kon groaned as he realized where this was going. “Kon.” Jessica hissed. “You still have work to do! Even with this you still have to go to school! Degree! Stablish yourself as Conner Luthor! I’ll take care of…” Her gaze dipped to her still flat stomach. “This little one.” She finished in amusement. “My family is going to flip.”

“Your family?” Kon laughed. “Man Lex… Kal!” Ugh… Lois. “The Titans.” He gasped. “Jess.” He snickered. “Everyone is going to absolutely lose it when we tell them- if we tell them right away.” His hand slipped to her stomach and he pressed gently. “I need to protect you.”

“Don’t you start.” She warned. “My family and Lex is enough. If you’re going to open your mouth and tell me I need to be protected from your co-workers-“ Kon guessed his face gave him away. “Kon.” She whispered.”

“Just Impulse and Red Robin needs to know for now.” Kon whispered. “But a baby. Our baby.” He gently touched her cheek before he sighed. “I can’t believe this you know?” But he couldn’t take any chances. He was not exactly the League’s favourite person with Lex and all. Same for the Titans. “I can’t wait to tell my Dad.” Clark was going to freak and Kon was going to enjoy every second of it. “Both my Dads.” He met Jessica’s gaze before he laughed. “We’re going to be better at this than them.” Her lips curled up in a smile before she nodded. “That’s my best girl.” Kon sighed before he hugged her tight. “Hope it’s a girl.” He murmured into her hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm obsessed with Kon being like a teenage Dad idek why
> 
> Idek why like... why wasn't Lex one? After school specials work that well? Lmao 
> 
> Also yes occasionally I won't have Clark be like a distant dick or worse... that's just because I can't be mean all the time... but I wanna...i wanna


End file.
